Merlin Prompts a confession
by aandsntorchwood
Summary: MerlinxArthur slash. spoilers for 3x13 . Just a short oneshot. Arthur and Merlin struggle trying to talk to each other and what is better than a drunk Merlin to fix the situation


**WOW That was an epic last episode to the season. **

**This is SLASH :D Just a small one-shot about the end of the season and how it could have turned out.(should have in my opinion) **

**Warnings: Some Spoilers for season 3 episode 13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin **** but it's on my Christmas list :P**

**Pairing:MerlinxArthur**

Merlin and Arthur sat on the steps, Arthur calm after the hurricane, the threat of Morgana pushed to the far recesses of his mind

He turned to merlin, studying his profile As if feeling the stare merlin head whipped round and smiled the smile which made Arthurs heart flutter.

"what?" he asked goofily.

Arthur turned his face down avoiding eye contact

"I know what you did" Merlin's smile faltered and he attempted to put the smile back on.

"What do you mean?"

"Everything merlin…" The silence was deafening for a matter of minutes when Arthur broke it.

"Thank you" He whispered softly. Merlin's smile was much more genuine and almost serious

"I wanted to tell you" He said, putting a hand on Arthurs shoulder

"I know… that was what I was waiting for, you deserved a knighthood merlin and I am so sorry I didn't give you one but you will always be beside me, on the table, till I die…. Plus we all keep secrets don't we?" merlin raised his eyebrow, determined not to be girly about Arthurs declaration and being reminded of why he loved this prat.

"Now what do you mean by keeping secrets Arthur, I mean are you sure you are ok with keeping this from your father"

Arthur scoffed and rolled his eyes" Oh you idiot Merlin" there's the arthur he knew.

"I mean seriously, I…" choking to get the words out. "urm I l...care about you. You made me a better person" And with that he walked back up the stairs leaving the convocation for another time.

After helping Gaius and helping Camelot recover from the first shock. Merlin went with the new knighted knights down to the local tavern. Lost in his thoughts about how when Arthur took the throne he could finally help create Avalon and how that one stone table would create equality and a new brand of knights. Shaking his head he jumped back due to the face Arthurs face was right in front of him. All the knights laughed.

"I would stay for drinks my friends but I have only come here to get my manservant for he is an embarrassing drunk. I shall see you all bright and early tomorrow" And with that, Arthur dragged Merlin out the room.

"Arthurrrrrr, Stop I'm fineee "

"merlin you have only had one drink and you are so drunk that you didn't even notice I was standing right in front of you for like 10 minutes and now you can barely speak properly. God you are such a light weight." Merlin giggle, Like a little school girl and Arthur couldn't help but laugh. By the time he got to his chamber, he was practically carrying Merlin.

"Artthur" Merlin's eyes were dropping and he was beginning to yawn.

"Yes?"

"Thanks"

"For what? I should thank you for saving me all those times"

"For… for being beautiful"

Arthur didn't know whether to feel grateful or insulted, He was handsome, Not beautiful, that's girly god get it right. His feelings for merlin were strong but he never thought that they would be returned. He wanted Merlin in his life whether he had to settle for friends or not. He didn't really know what to say about that.

"Urm, ok.."

"You make me complete"

"Is it just because you are an idiot or a drunken idiot but seriously! Where are you getting these lines from" And with that he pressed his lips against Merlin's. Not a care in the world. Merlin eyes fluttered shut and he returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around his blonde prince

And in the still of the night when Merlin's soft snores could be heard coming from the princes chamber. Arthur watched Merlin glad to know that with his wizard by his side, nothing would ever seem as bad despite the impending threat or Morgana and the troubles of the king. He hoped Merlin would remember his confession the next morning .Oh and he thanked god that merlin was a talkative drunk; he would have blackmail material for years.


End file.
